FMA: Alternate Universe Graduation Party!
by PurpleMonkeyCAY
Summary: Reader x Character. Your mom has left you in charge until she gets back, also allowing you to have a party! You invite all your friends, even your crush! What will happen? What will you do? And why do you keep blushing when you see your crush! First 'Reader x Character' story. Trying not to make the Reader's character a weeaboo fangirl/fanboy. T for language in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, I have another story to update, but I had this idea for a while, and I REALLY want to post it! I'll try and not make the character sound Mary Sue-ish, or Gary Stu-ish, since there will probably be guys reading this too. I hope this isn't bad. Anyways, flames will be fed to Roy and Riza, and haters will be blown up by Kim-Kim.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. If I did, Kimblee/Kimbley wouldn't have died! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**~Introduction~**

You sat at your desk in your bedroom, thinking of a way to celebrate the end of you and your friend's graduation. Your (Insert color) eyes brightened at an idea. You could have a party, not just any party though, one that your friends would surely come to! You face flushed just a bit, thinking of what your crush would do. Would _she/he_ come? Your cheeks turned a light pink at the thought of getting to see your crush. You forgot that you were daydreaming when you heard music from your phone, making you yelp in surprise. After turning the phone off, you heard your mom yelling for you down stairs. You suddenly ran downstairs and nearly bumping into your mother. "Mom!"

Your mother was very gorgeous in your opinion, you always wondered why your dad would cheat on her for another woman. You actually never saw your father anymore, since he was now living out in the cold winter area of Amestris. Your mother had (Insert color) eyes and (Insert color) hair. You both had the same color of skin, like any other amestrian would have. She smiled and looked at you. "Yes?" she hummed in her silk like voice.

"Mom! I...I was wondering, since I've graduated and all...maybe you could allow me to bring my friends over for a party? Not a huge one, like the ones I used to have when I was younger." you smiled nervously, wondering what her answer would be. She thought it over for a minute, which seemed like thirty minutes to you, and nodded slowly.

"As long as it isn't a huge one, I was actually going to ask you to watch the house for today, your aunt just called and said her husband was in the hospital...Oh please! Don't make it a huge party with beer and drugs, please promise me that." You blinked at her and smiled in a goofy way.

"Mom, you know me, I won't do any drugs, nor drink beer." You laughed, smiling even more. She sighed in relief and went upstairs to change.

* * *

**~After a quick shower and after saying goodbye to your mother~**

You dried off your (Insert color) hair as you watched your mom drive out of the drive way and onto the road, smiling at her as she did so. You were in your usual clothes; a (Insert color) t-shirt and (insert color) shorts. After you completely dried your hair off, you looked for your cell phone and texted your friends.

**You: **Hey, guys, guess what? Mom said I could have a party! Friends only though! Come over as soon as possible, okay?!

Everyone replied with an 'Okay!', 'Awesome', or 'Sweet! :D'. You grinned ear to ear and got the house ready, Hell, you even made a couple of snacks as well. Tonight would be amazing!

After an hour of getting everything done, as if on cue, your friends one by one came over. Mostly everyone though; Wrath, Pride, a Gluttoney were not here, which made you grateful. You saw your crush, who had just entered the living room. Your cheeks turned a light pink again, but you shook your head and walked over to the couches, where mostly everyone was sitting now. "Okay everyone, listen up. We need to choose events."

Greed coughed a little, and with a grin, suggested, "Why not spin the bottle?" he grinned again, chuckling. _Of course he would say that, he was the biggest flirt in school... _you deadpanned at the thought and grumbled. "Anyone else want those events?" Everyone, even Envy, surprisingly, raised their hand. You face palmed and nodded. "Okay, any other events?"

"How about a scary movie?" Kimbley smirked, gold eyes looking at you in amusement. Everyone nodded in agreement. You nodded also, even though you weren't really fond of scary things. Everyone else started giving out ideas.

So, the events were kinda like this; Spin the bottle, order pizza, watch some scary movies, seven minutes in heaven, play some video games(is possible), more spin the bottle(Greed's idea, again!), then some sleep. You were amazed at the agreements with spin the bottle, but shrugged anyways. Oh well. You turned around and looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Spin the bottle, anyone?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! And sorry it's so short! I promise the spin the bottle chapter will be up as soon as I get on again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review! If you have any ideas, please notify me in messages, ideas are allowed people! Bye~!**


	2. Author Note!

**Author Note**

**Please excuse this story for a little bit, I will be either deleting it, making a new one, or simply putting it on a short hiatus. I am doing this because of the short chapters, or because I am being grounded from going to the library or getting on the internet. Again, I am truly sorry for doing this. Also, I hope that you all will understand this.**

_Love,_

_PurpleMonkeyCAY_


End file.
